


a morning to remember

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Creativitwins, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Roceit - Freeform, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Happy birthday, Roman!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	a morning to remember

"Oh, _broooooother_!"

Roman groans, burying his face in his pillow when the sound of his brother's dulcet tones shatter his dreams like a vase splattering on a concrete floor.

"What?" He mumbles, wincing as a spear of sunlight shafts past his eyelids.

"Wake up!" Remus says, enthusiastic, as he bounces on the end of Roman's bed. "Patton wanted me to wake you up!"

"He wanted me to wake up Roman," Janus's amused voice corrects. A sappy smile spreads across Roman's face involuntarily when he hears his boyfriend at the door.

"You, me, close enough," Remus dismisses. "Besides, how could I miss my brother waking up on his _birthday_? It would be like missing out on the juiciest piece of roadkill!" Roman makes a sick face at the thought, listening to Remus cackle.

"Come on," Janus says, approaching the bed. Roman squints sleepily at him. "Up you get. Patton's making heart-shaped waffles for you. They're so adorable, it's _sickening_."

"Fine," Roman says, dragging himself into a seated position. "Is Remus going to eat them?" He asks, a sudden thought striking him.

"Patton promised me a deodorant and cologne milkshake tomorrow with an extra spritz of shaving cream," Remus answers. "So yes. I _suppose_ I can choke them down. For you."

"Thanks," Roman says dryly. "Can I get dressed now?"

"Of course you can," Janus says, dragging Remus out of the room. "We'll be right outside," he calls back over one shoulder. Roman gets dressed in haste, settling the red sash over his chest with trembling fingers.

When he opens the door, Janus is right there, arms sweeping around Roman's back to dip him down in what would be the most romantic kiss of his life, if it wasn't for his brother's snickering in the background.

"Ignore him," Janus murmurs against his lips. Mismatched eyes glitter warm brown and soft gold, mesmerizing Roman.

"Already done," he says breathlessly. Janus laughs and pulls him back up, settling him on his feet.

"Come on," Janus says, lacing his ungloved fingers with Roman's. "Breakfast is waiting. And presents, of course. You should always get presents on your birthday." Roman's eyes stray between the manic grin on Remus's face and the soft look on Janus's. His relationship with his brother is still awkward at times, but healing, and his relationship with Janus-

He wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

"I think I'm already good on that front," he says, leaning down and pressing a tiny kiss to the corner of Janus's mouth. "But lead on, my beloved bananaconda!"


End file.
